Re vuelta a casa
by ResidentFanfic
Summary: Viajemos alrededor del mundo para conocer personas, culturas, paisajes o más bien para salir de un lío que nunca se habrán imaginado. Claire y Chris se verán envueltos en cómicos enredos en el desesperado intento de llevar a su amiga a África aunque esto le cueste trabajar en un puesto de comidas o travestirse para un concurso de belleza.
1. Chapter 1

Estábamos los tres sentados, mirándonos a los ojos mientras ella abría la caja secreta. Parecía una película de suspenso. Nos habíamos reunidos en nuestro lugar favorito, Pizza Planeta.

-¡Hey! Me tocó el soldadito del espacio que tanto quería-Decía Claire sacando de la caja un soldadito de plástico, muy parecido a Chris por cierto, que se había ganado en un juego de dispararles a los marcianos-Se parece a ti, Chris- Dijo mostrándole el soldado a su hermano que estaba tomando un refresco.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó el castaño mirando al soldado que sostenía su hermana.

-Muchos esteroides, bobo- Rió mientras molestaba a Chris con su soldado mientras que ambos eran observados por Sheva, la compañera de Chris en África. A lo lejos, llegaba Leon con la comida en una bandeja. Había encargado pizza ya que a Chris le fascinaba. Se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, sonriendo y se dispusieron a comer en silencio. Chris, como siempre, comía como un animal. El queso se le caía por la comisura de los labios, la morocha se alejaba de él dando pequeños saltitos con una cara de sorpresa. No se esperaba eso de su compañero y se sorprendió con sus acciones. Claire los miraba a ambos con la pizza en mano y con una leve sonrisa, aunque no tan sonriente ya que su hermano parecía un gorila comiendo desesperado una banana, lo digo en el buen sentido. Leon no se quedaba atrás, le seguía los pasos a su amigo. Ambos comían de la misma forma, como animales desesperados terminando así, cubiertos de queso como si fueran bebés, sólo les faltaba balbucear y gatear.

-Bien, deberíamos hacer algo por la vida-Dijo la pelirroja terminando de comer, acomodándose el cabello y mirando a otra parte debido a la vergüenza que le ocasionaba aquella escena. A lo lejos, se podría ver a alguien caminando hacia el grupo, era un chico castaño, de estatura media, y con ojos marrones claros. Venía caminando lentamente, observando a todo a su alrededor con sus ojos brillantes y cautivadores logrando, de esa manera, llamar la atención de la pelirroja que lo miraba expectante. En un dos por tres, aquella figura se esfumó. Claire, con tristeza, volvió la mirada hacia su amigo y su hermano, que comían y comían a pesar de tener el estómago lleno. Claire no había notado algo en particular, había agua en el suelo cosa que aquél chico no se había ido, bueno sí, se había ido de boca hacia el piso. Y por culpa de eso quedó en ridículo ante todos. Chris miró al chico ya que le resultaba familiar esa torpeza para caminar. En efecto, era su compañero, Piers Nivans. El chico se reincorporó fingiendo que no pasó nada, se acercó a la mesa y saludó a todos cordialmente.

-Hola a todos ¿Puedo?-preguntó sonriente señalando la silla. Chris se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio al joven que, luego de eso, se sentó al lado de su capitán apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa un poco sucia debido a la mala manera de comer de Leon y Chris. El joven sonreía alegremente, estaba callado y tranquilo hasta que decidió hablar.

-Un gusto conocerlos, me llamo…- No pudo terminar la oración que todos interrumpieron mencionando su nombre. El chico se quedó callado, sorprendido, se creía famoso pero no, no lo era. Claire seguía con su propuesta de vida-Bien, cómo decía, yo creo que tendríamos que salir a hacer algo, tal vez un viaje ¿Les parece?

Leon le gustó la idea al igual que Chris pero Sheva se oponía ya que no podría estar con ellos, tenía un trabajo en África y debía volver en una semana.

-¡Nosotros te llevaremos!-Acotó gritando la pelirroja mal teñida levantándose con entusiasmo de la mesa. Sheva, por su parte, sólo se limitó a sonreír-¡En marcha, chicos!-Manifestó Claire con voz firme y de líder con un pie sobre la mesa y el dedo señalando a la nada como si fuera la jefa de un grupo de excursión o algo así. El rubio, que ya había terminado de comer, tomó a Claire del brazo para llevarla al auto. Lo mismo hizo Sheva y Piers con su compañero aunque este…no se quería despegar de la comida-¡Mi preciosa comida!-Vociferó arrastrado por el suelo debido a sus compañeros lo tomaron de las piernas y se lo llevaron lejos del local.

Una vez fuera del local y Chris relajado, el grupo se dirigió a la casa para preparar las maletas. Camisas por aquí, pantalones por allá, calzones volando por los aires. Todo ordenado y listo para marcharse al continente africano pero hubo un problema…

-¿Cómo carajos vamos a ir sin dinero y sin los pasajes?-Exclamó Chris algo decepcionado.

-Yo digo que prostituyamos a Piers-Mencionó el rubio mirando al joven que se escondió detrás de su capitán.

-¿Y si vendemos tamales?-Agregó Sheva.

-Naah, yo cocino pésimo-Dijo Chris volteando la cabeza para mirar de reojo a su compañero algo asustado.

-Salgamos a pedir limosnas- Habló Claire abriendo la puerta para encaminarse al auto para empacar las maletas. Los demás la siguieron sin decir ni una palabra. Chris tomó el puesto de conductor y Piers de copiloto, el resto iban en el asiento de atrás-Yo quería conducir-Habló Leon algo caprichoso ante la decisión de Chris pero éste fue callado por su amiga morocha-Qué conducir ni que ocho cuartos, la última que vez que condujiste terminaste destruyendo medio Tokio y casi matas a los japoneses así que te quedas callado ahí y déjate de caprichitos-Dicho esto, Leon se calló la boca y Piers seguía con el juego-Entonces yo conduzco, además yo soy el mejor conductor de la BSAA ¿O no, capitán?-Manifestó sonriente el joven mirando a su capitán. Éste aceptó y le dejó su lugar al joven bajándose del auto y pasándose al lugar del copiloto cosa que hizo que Leon se molestara aunque nunca es buena idea darle el auto a Leon. Siempre que lo hacían el auto terminaba en pedazos o en reparación.

-Muy bien, ¿A dónde los llevo?- Dijo sonriente y en un tono bromista mientras miraba hacia atrás a través del espejo retrovisor.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón si he tardado pero es que mi pc se fue junto con los chicos al aeropuerto y es por eso que no he podido escribir. Ahora escribo los capítulos por celular (Cosa que m resulta más cómodo ya que puedo escribir en donde sea) Espero que les guste este fanfic. Saludos a todos. :D

Luego de un viaje largo por la ciudad,el grupo de amigos había llegado a su destino, el aeropuerto. Chris caminando por delante con sus respectivas maletas y los demás detrás de él caminando a pasos apurados hacia la fila de pasajes. Esta se iba acortando a medida que el tiempo pasaba al igual que la paciencia de Leon, Piers y Sheva hasta el punto de armar bullicio en medio de lugar.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quiere el seguro social?!-Gritó el joven parado sobre una mesa de café con una taza con un poco del líquido marrón de sabor amargo.

-¡Salud!-Contestaron el agente y la africana aplaudiendo y ovacionando al joven como si fuera un rey o algo por el estilo. Chris y Claire los miraban con rareza, ellos eran raros...o el calor les estaba afectando a sus cerebros de pez. -No los conozco y ni esperes que me acerque- Acotó la pelirroja mirando hacia delante de la fila recibiendo un saludo cordial de la chica de recepción.

-Bienvenidos a Aerolíneas "Espartano" ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-Mencionó la chica con una sonrisa alegre y amable.

-¿Por qué "Espartano"?- Preguntó inocentemente Claire mirando el cartel del aeropuerto sobre encima de ellos.

-Porque te rompieron el ano-Respondió sarcásticamente la chica. Chris, sacando la billetera, reía fuertemente. Cuando se calmó pronunció con absoluta seriedad -Buscamos pasajes hacia Àfrica, por favor- Dicho esto, la chica comenzó a tipear en su computadora buscando algún que otro pasaje en la lista de pasajeros. Todo esto lo hacía con una sonrisa coqueta hacia el mayor lo cual percató. Él giró la cabeza mirando a su grupo de amigos con tal de disimular su pena.

-¡JA!¡Gay!-Gritó el rubio subido a una mesa imitando al joven soldado cuando notó la vergüenza de su amigo. Él bufó molesto con la acción del agente mientras que Piers y Sheva reían a carcajadas siendo el centro de atención de todos las personas del aeropuerto. Más tarde se vengaría de ellos por lo dicho. Volvió la mirada al escuchar a la recepcionista hablar.

-Su pasaje sale dentro de quince minutos.

-Muchas gracias-Respondió Chris con una sonrisa.

-De nada, guapo. Cuando quieras- Mencionó coquetamente aquella chica.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido a la vez que era arrastrado del brazo por su hermana para dirigirse al puesto de salida. Al fondo, se escuchaba los gritos de un hombre al cual le habían robado la billetera con su dinero.

-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?-Cuestionó Leon a su amigo bajándose de la mesa.

-Hay cosas de las cuales es mejor no saber nada- Respondió mirando por encima de su hombro al hombre que gritaba por el delito de su dinero. Luego de eso, empezaron a subirse al avión entrando por las escaleras. Piers iba junto a su capitán a todos lados,incluso se sentó a su lado en el avión mientras que Leon y Claire por delante y Sheva por detrás con otra chica. El castaño suspiró profundamente cuando el avión comenzó a tomar velocidad. Piers se había dormido en el brazo de su capitán. Estaba exhausto aunque no hace nada el vago. Lo dejó dormir sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin quejarse por aquella acción tierna. Los demás imitaron al chico quedando solamente Chris despierto. Sacó un libro de literatura y poesía para pasar el rato hasta que el transporte aéreo llegara al lugar destinado. Pasó algunas páginas hasta encontrar una poesía. En ella recitaba palabras que ponían a pensar al capitán sobre sus amigos. Después de haber leído, quedó dormido junto a su compañero. Luego de un largo viaje, el avión aterrizó de manera forzada haciendo saltar a los pasajeros, incluyendo a el quinteto. Al momento del rebote, los cinco golpearon su cabeza contra el techo. Quejándose por el dolor, el grupo bajó las maletas contemplando todo a su alrededor.

_-_¡Qué genial! ¡La torre Eiffel!...¿La torre Eiffe?- exclamó el joven soldado al momento de ver aqula estructura.

-¡Chris!-Gritó furiosa la morena siguiendo a su compañero para matarlo-¡Simio con carencia de masa encefálica! ¡Puros esteroides tienes en el cuerpo!

-Nonononono-Dijo Chris temeroso escapando de la ira de aquella chica. Claire se palmó la cara agachando la cabeza decepcionada por el viaje. Suspiró y empezó a correr a su hermano para golpearlo-¡Basura! ¡Eso se debe a la caída de la cuna! ¡Por eso eres tan idiota!-Gritaba con el bolso en mano, listo para golpear al gorila de su hermano. Piers y Leon las seguían intentando frenarlas antes de que algo salga mal. Mientras el grupo seguía con sus juegos, el avión empezó a tomar vuelo de regreso al aeropuerto.


End file.
